Digimon, Digimon Everywhere
|image1= |air_date=September 1, 2001 |episode=2 |previous=Guilmon Comes Alive |next=To Fight or Not to Fight }} Digimon, Digimon Everywhere is the second episode of Digimon Tamers Plot Guilmon walks closer to Takato, but does not attack him, as he is not evil at all. Takato takes Guilmon home in a box. His father, Mr. Matsuki, notices the box. Takato enters his room with Guilmon, telling him his name is Takato. Guilmon calls him "Takatomon". Takato shows him goggles resembling those of Davis from the TV series (first two seasons). At Hypnos, Yamaki's assistants, Riley and Tally, are tracking a Wild One, Goblimon, on radar as he is trying to bio-emerge. Mr. Matsuki begins to ask Mrs. Matsuki if Takato can have a pet, as he is an only child, but she won't allow it. Goblimon bio-emerges, and Rika and Renamon track him down. While Renamon fights Goblimon, Calumon walks up to two people kissing, and when he mentions them trying to swallow each other, they think he is an alien who wants to eat their brains, and run. The triangle on his forehead glows when he notices the digital field where Renamon is fighting Goblimon. While Rika does Digi Modify, using a Hyper Jet card on Renamon, Goblimon suddenly digivolves to Fugamon. Renamon still has the upper hand, and destroys Fugamon with Diamond Storm. In death his body dissolves into data, resembling his power and last physical remnants, which is then absorbed by Renamon to increase her power. Mrs. Matsuki suspects that Takato has an animal in his room, and tells him to take it back where he found it. Takato takes Guilmon to the same spot where he found him, with a fort of cardboard boxes, and gives him some bread before he goes to school. When Guilmon notices that Takato is gone, he thinks Takato left him. Kazu beats Kenta at the Digimon card game before they go to gym class with Takato. Guilmon sneaks around school hiding in a box. A teacher, Mr. Iwamoto, yells at one of his students, Yamasaki, for not doing his homework correctly, and is about to hit him with a book when he sees Guilmon's claw marks on the wall and thinks he's hallicunating. Mr. Kurosawa, the principal, mistakes Guilmon for a student and tells him to get out of the box. When Guilmon does, Kurosawa thinks he's a monster and pulls the fire alarm. He tells everyone what he saw, but no one believes him. Takato finds Guilmon's box and searches for him. Takato runs into Henry and his Digimon, Terriermon. Terriermon tells Takato that he must not be a good tamer if he can't keep track of one Digimon. Although Henry disapproves, Takato thinks Terriermon is right and runs off, but eventually checks the roof of a building and finds Guilmon. Takato takes Guilmon to an area of the park where no one ever goes, when suddenly Renamon jumps in and kicks him. Rika tells Renamon "Walk all over him". Notes *The antagonist of this episode is the Wild One, Goblimon Category:Episodes